blutsaugerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Argeneau-Serie
Die Argeneau Series ist eine Vampir-Buchreihe der kanadischen Autorin Lynsay Sands. In den Romanen geht es um Vampire, die ihre Lebensgefährten finden. Sie spielt überwiegend in Kanda und Nordamerika. Die Vampire in der Serie ernähren sich von Blutbeuteln. Ausnahmen davon sind nur genehmigt wenn es genetische oder andere krankhafte Ursachen gibt oder es sich um eine Notsituation handelt. Die Existenz der Vampire, die sich selbst gern "Unsterbliche" nennen, wird mit Nanotechnologie erklärt, welche in dem vor Jahrtausenden untergegangen Atlantis entwickelt wurde. Durch diese Nanos befinden sie sich immer in Bestform, können nicht altern oder krank werden. Sie wurden über die Jahre zu perfekten Jägern und können Gedanken lesen und kontrollieren. Nur die Gedanken eines wahren Lebensgefährten bleiben dem Unsterblichen verborgen. Sie wirken auf Menschen wie ca. 25-30jährige, obwohl sie schon sehr viel älter sein können. Lynsay Sands schreibt mit viel Humor, Spannung und geballten erotischen Szenen über die oft nicht ganz einfache Suche nach dem wahren Lebensgefährten und die Höhen und Tiefen des Zusammenkommens, wenn man Ihn oder Sie gefunden hat. Stammbaum thumb|left|800px left Argeneau Charaktere Argeneau 1. Generation Argeneau 2. Generation Argenau 3. Generation Nottte 1.Generation Notte 2.Generation 'weitere Unsterbliche' *Leonius Livius Schnitzer *Stepahnie McGill Edetant 'Lebensgefährten / innen / Kinder' * Livy Jones Unsterbliches Kind / gewandelt Serie Deutsch *Eine Vampirin auf Abwegen (Egmont LYX- März2009) *Verliebt in einen Vampir (Egmont LYX- September2008) *Ein Vampir zum Vernaschen (Egmont LYX- November2008) *Immer ärger mit Vampiren (Egmont LYX- Juni2009) *Vampire haben´s auch nicht leicht (Egmont LYX- September2009) *Ein Vampir für gewisse Stunden (Egmont LYX- Dezember2009) *Ein Vampir und Gentleman (Egmont LYX- März2010) *Wer will schon einen Vampir? (Egmont LYX- Juni1010) *Vampire sind die beste Medizin (Egmont LYX-Oktober2010) *Im siebten Himmel mit einem Vampir (Egmont LYX-Januar2011) *Vampire und andere Katastrophen (Egmont LYX-August2011) *Vampire küsst man nicht (Egmont LYX-Jannuar2012) *Vampir zu verschenken (Egmont LYX-Juli2012) *Vampir a la carte (Egmont LYX-November2012) *Rendezvous mit einem Vampir (Egmont LYX - Juli2013) *Der Vampir in meinem Bett (Egmont LYX - Oktober2013) *Ein Vampir für alle Sinne (Egmont LYX - Februar2014) *Vampir verzweifelt gesucht (Egmont LYX - August2014) *Ein Vampir für alle Lebenslagen (Egmont LYX - Januar2015) *Ein Vampir zur Rechten Zeit (Egmont LYX - Juni 2015) Sondererscheinungen (E-Book) *Ein Vampir unterm Weihnachtsbaum *Ein Vampir zum Valentinstag *Ein Vampir für jede Jahreszeit: Anthologie der oben gennanten Hörbücher (April 2013) Englisch *''A Quick Bite'' (Avon HarperCollins - November 2005) *''Love Bites'' (Dorchester Publishing - January 2004) *''Single White Vampire'' (Dorchester Publishing - September 2003) *''Tall, Dark & Hungry'' (Dorchester Publishing - July 2004) *''A Bite To Remember'' (Avon HarperCollins - July 2006) *''Bite Me If You Can'' (Avon HarperCollins - February 2007) *''The Accidental Vampire'' (Avon HarperCollins - January 2008) *''Vampires Are Forever'' (Avon HarperCollins - February 2008) *''Vampire, Interrupted'' (Avon HarperCollins - March 2008) *''The Rogue Hunter'' - The Rogue Hunter Series (Avon HarperCollins - September 2008) *''The Immortal Hunter'' - The Rogue Hunter Series (Avon HarperCollins - March 2009) *''The Renegade Hunter'' - The Rogue Hunter Series (Avon HarperCollins - due out September 29, 2009) *''Bitten by Cupid'' (Avon HarperCollins - due out Januar 2010) *''Born to Bite'' (Avon HarperCollins - due out September 2010) *''Hungry for you'' (Avon HarperCollins - due out December 2010) *Th''e Reluctant Vampire'' '(Avon HarperCollins - due out May 2011) *''Bite Before Christmas ''(Avon HarperCollins - due out October 2011) *''Under a Vampire Moon (Avon HarperCollins - due out April 2012) *The Lady is a Vamp *Immortal ever after One lucky vampire